


Somewhere under the Rainbow

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Jim is a natural bottom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has delusions about just who is in charge of the relationship. Blair educates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere under the Rainbow

I wake up, and before I've even opened my eyes, I'm grinning like an idiot. For a moment I don't think too much about why I'm grinning like an idiot and just go about my normal wake up routine. Listen for a familiar heartbeat, sniff the air for a familiar blend of scents that tells me my Guide is safe at home. 

This morning I don't have to try very hard. That's why I'm grinning. I roll onto my side and look at him, lying sprawled beside me in all his naked glory, completely at home in my bed. He smiles complacently, then grins. "Like what you see?" 

It's not such a strange question. Sure, we've lived together for years, but we never paraded around the loft naked, and last night we kinda tumbled in here without quite getting around to turning on the lights and I was way too distracted to try to use my enhanced senses. So this is my first sight of him naked. 

God, he's hairy. Hairier than anyone I'd ever imagined being in bed with, but on him hairy is good. Perfect. My eyes scan his body, drinking in the nipple ring, the dark spread of hair on his chest, all of which I've seen before, and the dense line of curls running from his navel down to... holy shit! 

"Sandburg, what the fuck is _that_?" 

He looks at me in innocent surprise. "Haven't you ever seen a foreskin before?" 

I stare at it. Of course I've seen them before, though never quite so up close and personal. And never... "But you're Jewish." 

"You've obviously never dated a Jewish boy whose Momma lived on a commune, came _this_ close..." he holds up his thumb and forefinger so close together I need Sentinel vision to tell that they're not touching, "to calling me Rainbow, and thinks that circumcision is genital mutilation." He smirks at me. 

"Rainbow Sandburg?" I can't imagine it. It doesn't exactly roll off my tongue. 

He shudders. "Luckily one of her numerologist friends told her it wasn't a harmonious combination, so she made it my middle name." 

"Blair Rainbow Sandburg?" Dear God, the woman _is_ mad. "That's your name?" 

"I convinced her to change it by deed poll when I was ten." Blair shrugs and reaches for me. His fingers are doing interesting little dances over my hip. "It was either that or emancipate from her. She understood, when I put it that way." 

He's serious. I think he's serious. Yeah, I can see him, aged ten, threatening to emancipate himself. "That must have pissed her off." 

"Mmm." He nibbles my ear. "She felt better when I told her I'd give the name to my dick." 

It's incredible, what he's doing to me. But I can't help being distracted... I can't imagine any kid telling his mother stuff like that, not even Blair. "Sandburg, you have a truly weird and scary relationship with your mother." He calls his dick Rainbow? "You really call your dick Rainbow?" 

"Yep." He rubs it against my thigh and my concentration crumbles. "You got a problem with that, Jim?" 

"Ohhh... ah, no..." I gulp, "no problem." 

"Good." And then he starts getting serious. It was like that last night too. Dial it _up_ , Jim. Put your leg _here_ , Jim. Come _now_ , Jim. He sure is a pushy bottom, but he's worth it. I've never felt anything like what he did to me last night. 

"Just dial up touch here, Jim, but nowhere else." He brushes his fingertips across my chest, just below my nipples. It takes a bit of concentration, but I do it, and another feather light touch makes my nipples stand up and beg for attention. So hard. Already, he's killing me. 

I stifle a groan and capture his hand, pressing it to my left nipple. Sparks of pleasure sizzle along my nerve endings. "How do you come up with this stuff? What kind of books _do_ you study, anyway?" 

He looks at me almost pityingly. "Jim, I'm an anthropologist. I've had the last three years to think about what we could do if we ever got this far." 

"Another chapter for the diss?" It's a measure of what he's doing to me that I don't even care too much. 

"Yeah, right." He snorts inelegantly. "I can really see the panel questioning me in depth about your sexual techniques. I'll keep it for the movie version, okay?" 

As long as Bruce Willis plays me, I'll even let that one go. Besides, I'm more interested in what I can do with his nipple ring between my teeth. Blair moans loudly. I'm not in any danger of thinking he's not enjoying himself. Besides, his dick's doing its best to get reacquainted with my thigh. The foreskin's pulled back a bit and I can see the tip of his dick and the slit all wet with precum and dark with arousal. I've never thought of a dickhead as being something hidden, secret, before. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. 

I can't believe he calls it Rainbow... 

I catch myself on the verge of a zone and jerk into full awareness. Blair's grinning, pleased with himself because he can do this to me. "Hey Jim? You know what the best thing about having a foreskin is?" 

Do I want to hear this? I decide I do. "No. Tell me." 

His grin slips into pure lechery. "I'll do better than that." 

Before I can ask, he scoots up a bit and holds his dick up against mine. Then he slides his foreskin over the head of my dick. It's soft and slippery and warm; and it closes around my dickhead like a second skin. For a while I can hardly breathe while he moves it back and forth over my dickhead. I've never felt anything so smooth, so silky. Except for the inside of his hot little ass. Suddenly I want nothing else but to bury myself in him again and find out if it can possibly be as sweet as I remember. 

Maybe he's psychic too. He pulls back and slaps me on the thigh. "Roll over, big guy." 

"That's what I like to hear." I chuckle softly as I roll onto my back. "You want to get the condoms? They're on your side." 

"Sure." Blair reaches over and grabs the pack. "Now roll over." 

What? 

"What?" I stare at him as he rolls the condom over his dick. It's a mindblowingly sexy sight, but that's not why I'm staring. The condom's meant to be going on _my_ dick. "Chief, I don't _do_ bottoming, okay?" 

"Actually, no. It's not okay." He's sitting back on his heels, his dick standing to attention, and he puts his hands on his hips and stares down at me. He doesn't look mad. Yet. But he's letting me know he could get mad pretty easily. "Is this some macho thing? Am I less of a man because I let you fuck me last night?" 

"No, of course not." I smile at him, hoping against hope he'll just let it go. "It's just that I don't like it. And you do, so..." 

"I also like being on top." He tilts his head on one side, looking smug. "So how many times have you tried it, Jim?" 

The little bastard. "Well..." I avoid looking into his eyes, "I haven't actually..." 

He smiles and rubs his hands together. "So, we'll give it a try, then. Roll over." 

"But I..." 

"Look, Jim. I'll make a bet, okay?" He looks at me, all serious and sexy as hell. "We'll try it my way, and if I can't make you scream and beg for me to let you come, I swear we'll never do it again." 

I hesitate. If I do this I'll never have to argue about it again, because there's no way I'm gonna scream and beg for anything. But... first I'll have to do it. Does that mean he's won? 

"Jim, this isn't a contest." He's sounding impatient. "Now are we going to have sex, or are we going to _argue_ about having sex?" 

Put that way, it sounds kinda stupid. "So if we do this and I don't scream for it, then we never do it again. And we never talk about doing it again." 

"No harm, no foul. Whaddaya say?" He looks confident. I'll show him. All I have to do is keep my mouth shut. How hard can it be? 

I turn belly down and spread my legs. "I say let's get on with it." 

"That's my Jimbo." He slaps my ass sharply. 

ooooooooo... 

I am _not_ going to tell him how good that feels. "Do _not_ call me Jimbo." 

"Sorry, babe." He sounds completely unrepentant, and I think about telling him not to call me babe either, but why waste my time? 

Then he gets down to business. I should have known he wouldn't go straight for the bullseye. He's just not that kind of guy. So he starts by licking up and down my spine. Slowly, so slowly... I press my face into the pillow. A whimper isn't the same as screaming and begging, but I'm not taking any chances. 

After a while I clench my fists in the comforter and try not to squirm. He's got his tongue up my ass and he's wiggling it around. His hand's underneath me squeezing and stroking my dick and occasionally tugging on my balls. If any more blood goes south, I think I'll pass out. He never mentioned anything about that. I wonder... 

"Ow!" He _bit_ my ass! 

"Pay attention, Jim. Geez, I can just about hear the cogs turning." He actually sounds annoyed, which worries me. An annoyed Sandburg I can handle. An annoyed Sandburg with his hand wrapped around my dick is a terrifying prospect. 

"I got bored waiting for the bit where I scream and beg you to let me come." Did I _say_ that? Am I going _mad_? 

"Okay, but remember - you asked for it." He slaps at the inside of my thigh. "Move 'em. Me and Rainbow got something we want to show you." 

I spread my legs wider for him and wonder if it's too late to back out. Then I feel something pressing against my asshole and I know it's much too late. 

"Dial down touch a bit, Jim. Just until I tell you it's okay." He sounds different now. No less sure of himself, but less sexy, more Guide-like. Concerned about me; about making it good for me and not hurting me. 

I decide I won't leave my sense of touch dialled right down after all. I'll play fair. Sandburg need never know I even thought about it... oh, who am I kidding? He can read me like a book. 

I can feel him sliding into me, stretching me open, filling me up. It's not bad, in a weird sort of way. I wonder if this is what women feel, but it's not like I could ever ask one of them. 

He takes his time about it, sliding just a fraction deeper with every breath. I can hear his heart thundering in his chest, and feel the heat he's giving off. In contrast his breathing is steady, controlled, though the smell of his sweat is sharp in my nostrils. It's taking a lot out of him to be so careful. 

By the time he's all the way in, I'm holding my breath, just waiting for him to be there, completely inside me. It's an incredibly intimate feeling, having the echo of his heartbeat pounding inside my ass. With a soft grunt he lowers himself over me, and the static electricity crackles between our bodies, making the fine hairs on my back prickle. 

"Mmn... man, you feel so good..." He moans into the back of my neck and my sense of touch is so high I can almost feel each individual molecule of air. 

I've gotta get this under control or there's no way I'm winning this bet. I ignore a little voice inside my head that's saying maybe losing isn't such a bad thing. It's the principle. If I let Sandburg know he can walk all over me then I'll be in real trouble. It's bad enough that my body's so used to obeying his orders, it does whatever he tells it without my having to think about it. 

He moves his hips and his dick slides out a little bit, then back in again. I know what it feels like; that slick, tight clutch of ass around dick. I've felt it before - like last night - but I've never felt it from the receiving end. So smooth, stretching me open, filling me up; and when his dick brushes against my prostate I nearly lose the bet right there. 

It was a squawk, okay? _Not_ a scream. 

I can hear Sandburg sniggering. He thinks he's won, but I'll show him. I tighten my grip on the comforter and press my face deeper into the pillow until I'm close to experiencing my first attempt at auto-erotic asphyxiation. Maybe I'm just zoning a little. 

Hey. Maybe... but no, that would mean missing out on what he's doing to me, and it's just so damn good I don't want to miss a single sensation. 

All along my back I can feel the soft, coarse hairs tickling my skin, and the warm, slippery glide of sweaty skin. I can smell its tang in the air, long with the musk of arousal and the heady aroma of my cum and his, mixed together. It's so strong I can taste it too. Can hear his ragged breathing and the subterranean grumbling of his empty stomach and the furious pumping of his heart and his soft, breathy groans... 

I pull myself back from the edge of another zone and realise that I'm lifting my ass to him like a bitch in heat and he's got a hand wrapped around my dick again, and he's playing me like some fucking musical instrument. He's playing my body like Santana plays guitar, only if Sandburg could play guitar the way he plays me, Santana wouldn't stand a chance. 

He pushes himself up away from me and I sob. Out loud, so he can hear me. 

A sob is _not_ a scream. 

I follow him, leading with my ass, but he's not going anywhere, just changing the angle. He's kneeling behind me now, pounding into me so hard I _know_ I'm gonna be walking funny for a good long while. And I don't care. I want more. I want him to fuck me so hard my brain melts and trickles out my ears. His hands and his dick are the only things keeping me - or rather my ass - upright. All my muscles feel like Jello that's been left out in the sun too long. 

He's muttering things under his breath - how good it feels being inside me, how hot, how tight I am. How this is just the beginning and how we're gonna learn each other, he's gonna find every sweet spot on my body and press it just _right_... 

Something inside me explodes. I want to come, but his hand tightens on my dick and won't allow me release. He's squeezing me rhythmically, arousing and restraining me at the same time. It's so fucking incredible, so completely ruthless, that it takes my breath away. But I can do this. Anything Sandburg hands out, I can take. 

Oh shit. That's me making that noise. I don't even know how to describe it. Not a scream, though. More like a keening sound. I can make it. He can't last much longer, the way he's pounding my ass... oh my _god_... what the fuck did he just _do_? 

Okay, _that_ was a scream. But I'm still not begging. Desperately, I clamp my jaws shut as he does it again. I want to come so bad it hurts. Hell, the UN ought to make this a crime against humanity, and oh _fuck_ I just want this to end... no, I want it to go on forever... I want... _please...oh god, blair, PLEASE..._

Sandburg's lying on top of me like a heavy, furry blanket, his dick still inside me. Well, it's not like I have the strength to move anyway, but after a while he shifts his weight awkwardly and his dick slips out of my ass. After a bit of fumbling, he lies down beside me. I turn my head and he's right there, staring into my eyes. 

He doesn't say anything. Neither do I. I'm sure as hell not going to admit I screamed and begged for it. Maybe he didn't notice. It was pretty intense there for a while. 

Minutes tick by until I can't stand it any more. "My ass is gonna ache for a week at least." 

Funny, it sounded like a complaint in my head, but it comes out all wrong. Blair smiles smugly. "I guess your throat's pretty sore too, huh, big guy?" 

I am so screwed. 


End file.
